


You're So Tiny

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakka keeps trying to mess with little Zen, but we all know Zen doesn't like that kind of attention. What does Hakka plan to do to the little guy? And what will Zen do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Tiny

You're So Tiny  
(Hakka and Zen Yaoi)  
By: EchoXMatsuyama

Summary: Hakka keeps trying to mess with little Zen, but we all know Zen doesn't like that kind of attention. What does Hakka plan to do to the little guy? And what will Zen do about it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie Loan or A loan

~Start Story~

Hakka's POV

I could not tear my eyes away from that slim perfect body otherwise known as Zen. I had him come in today to do some work around the office for me, and man was I just loving watching him bend over and pick things up. He was wearing normal black shorts and a plain red shirt with some video game on it.  
"Why aren't the others here you pervert?" He asked as he stuffed a box in the closet near the far wall of the room.  
"I don't know, you're the only one I called in today." I replied leaning back in my chair crossing my legs on the desk. My narrow eyes never left Zen as he closed the closet door.

"That's not cool! How come you only asked me to come!?" He turned around and placed his hands on his hips well he stared at me with an intense glare of anger. I had to bite my bottom lip so I didn't say anything that would ruin this moment. When he's angry he's so cute!

"Because you're my favorite and I wanted you." I smirked as a small blush formed on those cute cheeks of his.

"Stop talking like a weirdo…" He mumbled as he turned back around to finish whatever it is he was doing. And I couldn't help but snicker at his adorable attitude.

Maybe it was my perverted mind, but I couldn't help but feel like he too felt something for me, at least lust. Every now and then he would glance over at me, and I would meet his eyes never faltering, and it looked like he was bending down way more times than he needed too.

"Zen?" I started gaining his attention, "Have you ever had sex?" I smiled as he froze in his tracks and his ears turned a bright pink.

"Wh-What?" He asked turning to face me and his face was just as red as his ears. I place my feet on the ground and rested my chin in my hands on top of my desk.

"Have. You. Ever. Had. Sex?" I said a little slower this time just to make him even more embarrassed. 

"Should I take that as a no?" I asked as I now stood up from the desk and made my way to him, "Well have you ever kissed anyone?" I asked now and the response I got made me just want to jump the little guy. He turned his head like a little child and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. TOO CUTE!

"So that is a no as well." I chuckled lightly and that gained his attention. 

He turned his head towards me and looked highly embarrassed and angry, "So what if I haven't!"

I closed the space between us and reached my hand out to take hold of his thin chin. Bringing my face to his, our noses almost touching, "Would you like to?"  
If it was even possible, his face grew redder, the tips of his ears turning a light pink.

"N-no!" He said trying to turn his head, but the grasp I had on him was too tight.

"Oh come on, you know you want to." Using my free hand I wrapped it around his thin waist, pulling his smaller body into mine. "Don't you want to feel what it's like to have a man's tongue in your mouth, and his lips pressed against yours?" I asked, I could tell I was making him uncomfortable but I could also see he wanted to say yes; maybe it's a pride thing that won't let him. Well then I guess I'm going to decide for him.

Pulling his lips to mine we connected. He tried to pull away, but I made sure to keep him in place. I slide my tongue across his lips trying to get into that wet, hot cavern of his but he refused to open up for me. Reaching the hand that was around his waist down to his ass, I roughly grabbed a hand full and a small squeak could be heard from the small boy. Taking this opportunity I shoved my tongue in and slid my tongue against his own, and that is when he started to kiss me back. My eyes remained open and as he got into the kiss he closed his eyes, enjoying everything my tongue was doing.

Removing my hand from his chin I moved them to the hem of his shirt where I slipped underneath, running my fingers along his creamy soft skin. He moaned into our kiss as I brushed across a nipple that was already hard. He is a teenager after all, can't control his hormones. We stopped the kiss and he began to breathe heavily, his heart beating rapidly. I on the other hand was accustomed to kissing and decided to kiss his neck; I wanted to bruise the milky skin so that when this is over Zen will know who he belongs to. The younger moved his head to the side to allow more access to his neck, well my fingers worked on pinching his nipples into little stubs. Zen's hands came to my shoulders and he dug his nails into my skin through the dress shirt I wore.  
I broke away for a brief moment and removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Taking ahold of his waist I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist; I moved him to my desk where I made sure there was a clear space just for this moment.

"See I knew you wanted too, but I'm surprised you let me go this far." I whispered into his ear, feeling him shiver at my words, "Not that I mind, you look extremely cute."   
I then stuck out my tongue to lick his ear lobe and he closed his eyes moaning. I kissed and licked down his skin tell I came to his right nipple where I took it in my mouth. His hands never once leaving my shoulders, as his head was dipped back. Using my hand I pushed him back so that he was laying on the desk, one hand moved to cover his chest well the other moved to his pants were I could see a small tent.

"Mhmm, you look so cute, stop being so modest." I said as I placed my hands on top of the hand over his crotch, moving it out of the way I looked in his eyes, "Shall we continue." I stated more then asked. Placing his hand over to the side I unzipped his shorts and slowly slid them off. His underwear was next, and I was completely surprised that he has yet to tell me to stop. Maybe this kid is just as horny as I am?

When I removed his clothes I couldn't help but admire his body. It was so soft and cute, and looked so soft.

"Are you just going to stare all day or do something!?" He snapped at me, and I couldn't help but smirk, Aww so kawaii, he's growing a pair.

 

"Aww is someone inpatient?" I asked. He just turned red and turned his face away from mine.

"N-No I'm just, just really turned on." He had said that last part with a small voice, but I heard, and if the boy wanted more who was I to deny him.

I wrapped my right hand around his hard cock and began to slowly pump him, he let out small gasps and moans. With my other hand I pushed two fingers into his mouth, "Suck." I said and Zen got the picture. I could feel his tongue move around my fingers well slowly hallowing out his cheeks every now and then. I couldn't help but imagine his mouth wrapped around my cock, doing the same thing he is doing to my fingers. My cock twitched at the mental image, and I knew I needed to hurry up and enter the kid.

Removing my fingers from his mouth I moved them to his entrance, "This is going to hurt at first, but don't worry it will feel better soon, okay?" I said to him and all he did was nod his head yes. I smiled and bent down to kiss his lips and then I stuck a finger in. His heat engulfed me and it took a lot of self-restraint to prepare the kid fist and not just slam into him. I wanted him to feel pleasure too and it would be no fun if I was the only one enjoying myself. 

Zen let out a loud gasp and he closed his eyes turning his head to the side and placing an arm over his eyes. I knew he was in pain and I didn't want to hurt him. Before I entered the next finger I took his lips and began to kiss him deeply, to distract him.

It didn't take me long before I had three fingers in him stretching him out real nice. "Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded his head yes, and I kissed his nose, "Okay." Removing my fingers I stood up and unzipped my pants, dropping them and my underwear to the ground. Zen's eyes widened a little, and I could tell he was a little scared, "Don't worry I'll start slow." I reassured him and began to enter him.

Zelo let out a loud scream at the first thrust, but that slowly changed to loud sensual moans. He was so tight I could help myself but thrust fast and hard into his tiny body.  
"Fa-faster!" He screamed digging into my back and I began to move my hips faster. This little guy sure can take a pounding, it really made me wonder if this was his first time. My left hand moved to his dripping cock and I took it in my hand, he moaned louder as I now moved my hand up and down, his pre cum making it easier.

Just looking at him was making it hard not to cum so early, but I could tell he was close; his head was leaned back and his eyes shut closed in pleasure. His cock began to twitch in my hand, "I-I'm Cu-!" Before he could even finish his sentence a white substance shot all over his and my stomach. As the walls around my cock became even tighter I couldn't hold back any more either, with a low groan I released my seed inside of him.

I collapsed on top of him, careful not to crush him. Both of our chests moved up and down at a fast pace as we both tried to catch our breath.

"Th-that was amazing!' He said as his hand came up to tangle themselves in the strands of my hair. I closed my eyes and nodded my head, "Yes, and Zen," I looked up at him, our eyes meeting, "You were so cute and tiny."

He gave me one of his scowls and looked away, "Whatever."

~THE END~

 

A/N: Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this PWP. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
